Untitled
by KrzyKid247
Summary: And… that thing he said about not wanting to be a virgin after he graduated… did he honestly trust me that much? NaruSasu. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I thought that maybe I could start something for the moment of my writers' block. F A T will still be going on as we speak, but my brain is kinda low on fuel and this story had been on my mind since, like, forever. It'll be short. Like, only a couple of chapters. I hope it's as satisfying as I believe to think it is. :)

**Summary**

And… that thing he said about not wanting to be a virgin after he graduated… did he honestly trust me that much? NaruSasu. Short story.

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

* * *

><p>Graduation week is coming up. Everyone's all excited about it. I mean, yeah, me too, but why in God's name would you celebrate the ending of the best years of your life? It's mental, really. Seniors all around are planning their parties. Sasuke and I have been invited to a fair few. We haven't really officially confirmed to any just yet; we're not much of party people. Well, okay, to be honest, after I've had a few I am, but, Sasuke? No, he doesn't like parties, whether drunk or sober. At all. He'd escape if given the chance, but, of course, I wouldn't let him. I mean, if I have to live through anyone's parties with one person for the rest of my life, Sasuke would be the one I choose. I don't really care if he doesn't like parties. He's the only sane person in my life to tolerate my behavior. So, you can imagine his reaction when I told him we were going to Sakura's party as a last resort, my best friend since God knows when; he threw a hissy fit. I hadn't seen one of those in forever. Only back in the tenth grade, actually. It was refreshing to know that Sasuke was still human after all these years. This guy was a prick. He honestly had to lighten up. Even after all these years he's still the same guy. Weird.<p>

"What? No, no, no, no, no! Under any circumstances are we going to her party! Anywhere else but hers!" It was amusing seeing him flailing all over the place like a madwoman. Don't tell him I called him a woman; he'll castrate me, the fucker will.

"Ah, come on, Sasuke! She's my best friend!" He glared; he didn't like anyone else taking the place of his rightful title. Even if she was my best friend years before he came along. I rolled my eyes. "It's our senior year, man. And you haven't lived unless you've been to a killer party like hers. Trust me, you'll have fun. You won't regret it one bit." I batted my eyelashes at him to ease the tension in the room. At least to make him laugh. He didn't. But his expression changed from utterly repulsed at the thought of Sakura having a party at her house to something completely different. Something like regret… Or probably even more disgust, I didn't know.

Either way, I think he caved. He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Is that supposed to work on me, moron?"

I shrugged. "What do you think?" I batted my eyelashes at him once more. I cracked my right eye open as my lips puckered out at him. I don't know why I did it. Maybe because he was so serious. Really, the dude had to lighten up. He had to get laid, too, if that sort of thing was possible enough for a prick like him. He watched me and a slightly amused expression played on his features. He smiled genuinely. Those were rare, Sasuke's smiles were. I was the only person on record to have ever seen them play out in real life. Actually, I've seen him at his worst as well. But that's private, so I won't go into detail about it.

"I think… it kinda makes you look more like an idiot to me." He snickered. "Probably if I tilt my head to the side this way… Yep, you look like an idiot even more, if that's possible." I rolled my eyes at him and shoved at his shoulder playfully, laughing.

"Whatever. I think it's working." I scoffed. I made kissy lips at him, batting my eyes even more. He laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know whether that's supposed to be your way of convincing me or your twisted way of hitting on me. Either way, it's creepy as hell."

"Well, whichever works best, right?"

We both laughed. And not to be gay or anything - as well as speaking as a completely objective third-party observer, with absolutely no interest in the matter at hand, of course - he had a nice laugh. A killer smile, too. It was no wonder he had girls flocking to get near him. He had girls worshipping him, too. God, even the principal had some sort of weakness for him. And, okay, yeah, I had girls flocking to get near me, too, but not as much as he did. And not hot ones like he always got. Some were, like, not to be a dick or anything, but they were way out of his league. Some not even hit the bar of meeting someone like Sasuke to his standards. I mean, I didn't even know what his standards were. I wasn't even sure he liked girls. If anything, I would have thought he was asexual. I'd heard a couple of horrid rumors about him from people who didn't talk to him. Something about him going to a gay club and making out with some guy. Stupid shit, because I know Sasuke's not that type of guy and, surely, I would know before anyone else if he were gay or not, right? Right. But we're straying off the subject here. So, yeah, he's got a nice laugh and a killer smile. That's all I got to say. And since when did he get a blush? Holy shit, now one of those I hadn't seen! Who knew Sasuke Uchiha, the master of all emotionless façades, could blush? Why's he blushing anyway? Oh, ho, ho, look at that! He's trying to hide it now! This should be a recorded moment in history! Where the hell is my camera?

"I was just kidding, Sasuke! You don't have to take it personal!" I laughed. "You can stop blushing now." A smirk grew across my lips. He blushed even harder, eyes bulging slightly. He pressed his palms against his cheeks, trying to hide it.

"I'm not blushing! I-I… i-it's really hot in here. Y-You should r-really -"

"Stuttering doesn't help your case either."

"I'm not stuttering!"

"Well, now you're not if you're screeching at the top of your lungs." I tried to pry his hands from his cheeks. He struggled against me, turning his head and hiding his face from my view. But even I could tell he was still blushing like crazy. I wondered why.

"I don't screech. And stop it!" He squirmed against my grip, his face coming into view, eyes ablaze, cheeks as rosy as… well, a rose. I giggled.

"Why? You're so pretty when you blush! Like a girl!" He did. I wasn't going to lie; I am an honest man after all, I'll have you know. "Lemme see!" However, act like a man I do not. "What the hell is making you blush like that anyway? It's weird…" I poked at his cheeks. If it was even possible, I think he blushed even harder. Wow, I swear to you it was like a friggin' trigger button, the way he blushed as I my finger made contact with his cheek. Fascinating… He pushed me off. Not too brutally, but enough to cause a bruise on my ass. "Ow. Prick."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have… I-I have to go do some stuff. Bye."

"Wait, Sasuke, you're coming?"

"Yes, okay? Bye."

And he bolted. Just like that. Weird. Was he really that pissed? What the hell did I say anyway? I don't even remember. And why in the seven hells was he blushing like that? Was it really that hot in here? Hmm. I guess so.

But, actually, I want to be honest here. I've noticed that he's been acting like this for a while now. Every time that we hang out, he just seems to be getting weirder and weirder. One time, he even asked me how a hand job felt like. Of course, being the expert that I was, I told him. It was weird. But it doesn't just end there, nope. I caught him looking at a porn website once a couple of months ago. Normal for anyone, right? No. At least, not for Sasuke anyway, and mostly because it wasn't just any porn site, either. Oh, no. It was much bigger than that. It was a gay porn site. For guys. Gay guys. I wondered what the hell would lead him to look up gay porn sites, but, hey, to each his own, right?

He told me he was just curious, that he knew a couple of gay guys who told him about the way their sex worked and he didn't understand; he was just curious, he insisted. I wasn't one to judge, you know? But, still, it was pretty weird catching my own best friend watching gay porn videos on the internet. It kind of looked like he was into it, though. Strange, I'd never have pegged Sasuke for the type to be curious or interested about anything. I thought he already knew everything there was to know about everything. It was unnatural to see him so bothered about something like this. It was normal, right? Of course it was. So I was going to let it slide just this one time. I'd pretend to believe him just this once. And I wouldn't tease him about it. Still, what gets me to this day is where in the hell does he meet gay guys? I'm sure as hell there aren't any at school… unless I'm blind as fuck.

Agh, whatever. Sasuke's weird. Let's just leave it at that.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Yep. Short, I know, but it'll get longer in some chapters. I have it all planned out anyway, so updating won't take forever as with my other stories. Expect the next update in less than two days. :)

Reviews much appreciated.

~ With **much, much** adored love, **KK247**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another chapter. Promised. :D This one's a little longer. The next one will be even longer. So, keep your fingers crossed, babes. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

* * *

><p>We were over an hour late to Sakura's party. Not because we were lost or anything. Or that neither of us had the balls to ask for directions or some stupid shit like that. No, I already know where Sakura lives; she's my best friend. I'd be a fucked up friend if I didn't know or remember. The reason we were so late was because Sasuke was still getting ready. I called him two hours before to give him enough time to get ready, because, seriously, that's how long he takes to get ready. Honest to God, no lie. I swear he's like a woman sometimes.<p>

He couldn't decide on an outfit to go with his hairstyle. And, get this, he hadn't even done his hair yet. Much less his makeup. I got hit for joking about that. He said his hair just had to match with his outfit. Had to. I didn't see what made the difference. He never changed his hairstyle when we took our senior portrait. Why did it matter if he did so now for Sakura's party? He didn't want to go in the first place. I thought he was being crazy - and weird, of course, can't forget about that - so I told him to style it the same way he usually did. That made him go off on me. He started hitting me and stuff and I couldn't hit him back, because I didn't want to mess up the princess's hair. He said I was being an insensitive jerk and that I knew nothing. Mature, I thought. Really didn't make me think he was such a girl. Hint, hint, sarcasm.

We argued for a good twenty minutes while he styled his hair, giving me an all out cosmetology lesson on the hair products and their effects and such. I didn't even know he was into that, the weirdo. I was shit scared. By the end of the torturous cosmetology lesson I had endured, he realized he had the same hairstyle as he had started off with, and, boy, was he mad. He blamed me. He actually had the gall to blame me for his accident. This led to an argument, of course. By the time we were finished arguing, we were over forty minutes late. And he still hadn't chosen an outfit to wear for the night. He blamed me for that one too. I'd had enough. I picked up a stray shirt from the floor and stuffed it over the top of his head. Bright orange. The color I loved. The color he hated. Perfect. We were ready to go.

Though, I know that that wouldn't stop him from moping on the way up to the party. Killjoy. And, of course, yours truly had to kiss the boo-boo all better. Gah, what a life I lived.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be mad at me. We were running late. Did you honestly expect me to wait until you were ready? I would have, if I hadn't known it'd be for the rest of my life." I scolded him. His expression was the same. He was mad. His arms were still crossed over his chest as he pouted like a surly child who didn't get his cookie. I could have laughed at the sight. But I was fighting for my life. And I was driving. Who knew what Sasuke was capable of doing when he was mad? Sasuke smash, that's what.

"This is a horrible color on me." He hissed, the first sentence he had said since we had left his house. It was good to know he was still alive. "You know I hate the color orange. Of all the colors, why would you choose this one?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're being a drama queen. I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a shirt. I chose the closest one to me. And I came up with that one." Not really. I had it planned out from the start. As I stepped into Sasuke's room, I knew that that orange shirt and Sasuke would come together in a bittersweet reunion. Bitter on Sasuke's part, sweet on mine. Sweet, sweet revenge. "And no one asked you to allow orange clothing in your closet. What was this shirt doing in your closet anyway? Isn't it mine?" I took a look at him and at his shirt - my shirt - and, yep, yep it was. What the hell…? Had he taken it from me? That fudging weirdo.

"It was from that time your car broke down, remember? A year ago? It was raining…" He murmured, still sulking, but his eyes were serious. Remembering. He looked out the window as a dusting of pink resulted in his cheeks. There it was again! The blush! Seriously, what was up with him? Why did he always blush whenever he was around me? Okay, I'm giving him another chance. I'll let this one slide as well. He's mad. I don't want him to get any madder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember. I still have to return your shirt, by the way." I said instead. He seemed to relax at this sentence, but he still didn't turn my way again. He shrugged.

"You can keep it."

I scoffed, turning to look at him slightly.

"What, you don't want my germs or what?"

He turned to look at me and rolled his eyes, chuckling. I know it wasn't smart to irk him even more than he already was, but he seemed to be going back to his old self. So I know it didn't offend him.

"No. I just thought you should keep it because, well… I-I thought the color suited you nicely."

"No thanks. I'll just give it back to you. Fit me kind of tight, anyway…"

"But it's the same color as your eyes."

All right, now that was weird. Anyone who was anyone wasn't going to let something like this go by unheard. This one I wasn't going to let slide. I pulled the car to a stop. Sasuke was blushing like crazy now. He had his hand pressed to his mouth, as if doing so would erase those very words from his lips. He had his eyes tightly shut, too. Honestly, what the fuck was his problem nowadays? He was acting more and more like a girl every day.

"Okay, Sasuke, seriously, what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird since months ago. Since…" The unspeakable incident. I banished the foreboding thought from my mind. "Now, since then, I've let them pass, but that last sentence I'm not going to ignore. You've been acting weirder and weirder every day from then on till today. I want to talk about it. I think you have a problem."

"I don't! There are just a lot of things on my mind these days that I can't really… reveal… at the moment. I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Sasuke. You're not fine if you're acting like this. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!"

"It's not nothing if you just told me it was something."

For some reason, he was blushing harder and harder the more I put him on the spot. I wasn't going to stop until I got an answer. However, I could tell he wasn't going to budge. Still, as insistent as I was, I wouldn't let this go. I couldn't. I had to know why he was acting like such a little weirdo; it wasn't like him. He had his shit together all the time, and there wasn't a day in which he looked at all bothered about anything until now. There was something serious going on here at the moment. He was going to tell me. He had to tell me. We were best friends. We were supposed to tell each other everything. Or unless I had the friendship thing wrong. Were we supposed to hide everything from each other then instead? Well, I was fucked. I already revealed everything about me to Sasuke ages ago. He knew everything. Only now did I realize I knew absolutely nothing about him. This was insane. I was going insane. What was the secret that he was keeping from me? Why was he keeping a secret from me in the first place? I wanted to know. I had to know.

But he struggled to speak. Struggled against the gaze I held over him. Over the way I silently judged him and our friendship. He shook his head, coming to terms with a decision.

"I can't tell you. I really wish I could, but this is something I still have to deal with. I'm still in sort of… denial… about it. I'm sorry, Naruto, I know we're best friends and all, but I can't tell you everything right here and now. It's going to take some time getting used to. You'll need some time to get used to it." He said as gently as he possibly could. He wasn't looking at me. It was as if he was talking over me. Or as if we wasn't even talking to me. Like if he was talking to someone else. What was this huge secret that would take some getting used to? Especially from my part? What did he even mean? What did he have to deal with? And why was he in denial about it? I mean, if we really were best friends he would just tell me everything right here and now, wouldn't you think? That's what best friends did, right? That we told each other everything? The way that the best friend code was supposed to roll… wasn't it?

But Sasuke didn't want to talk about it. All right, then, that was just…

"Fine. Once you get your shit together, you're going to tell me first and foremost, got it?" I demanded. It was odd, the way he could affect me. Why did he affect me like this? He was my best friend, I know, but why did he affect me so deeply? No one could be affected by someone that much and get away with it. I didn't dare go that way with my assumptions.

He nodded, then laughed. That killer smile and nice laugh was back. I smiled at the sight.

"Big words for you, 'first and foremost'."

I rolled my eyes. Everything was back to normal. Sasuke was back to being normal for the time being for once in the day. We were back to being ourselves.

"Ah, shut up." I restarted the engine of the car. I looked at my watch. Wow. Two hours after Sakura's party started. "We are so fucking late."

"Yes, but we're fashionably late."

"…God, you're so weird."

* * *

><p>To say the party was badass would have been an understatement; it was chaotic. There was beer. There was girls. Topless. There was sex. In. Every. Fucking - literally - room. Sakura was one of the girls in there, I bet. She was always one of those types of girls. She talked about it nonstop. It was very unladylike, but who cared? The guys loved it.<p>

There was music, but not that gay techno shit; it was the good shit. The music that everyone listened to and knew the words to. The oldies. Everyone was dancing and drinking. With who? Nobody cared. Whether one was the biggest slut in the entire school or the ugliest in the world, they had a partner. Everyone was drunk as shit. No one could see straight. No one could even walk straight. Not a single person had another care in the world. Graduation parties always were, after all, sort of like initiation into the real world.

Sasuke and I arrived at the party two hours later, but, shit, I don't even think anyone cared or noticed. As soon as we walked in there, we got lost in the sea of people. I don't think I've seen Sasuke anywhere for the past two hours, as a matter of fact. I bet he's probably drunk off his ass like I am. Probably not. Guy has a stick lodged so deep up his goody-two shoes ass that I don't think… whoop, well, look at that. I don't think. Yep, I'm drunk. Officially smashed. Great.

I push my way through people, stumbling my way through the mounding, stifling and hot crowds, beer in hand, and a huge shit-eating grin plastered on my face. Why? I don't know. I'm drunk, bitches. But I'm dancing now. I'm screaming. People are joining in. We're all laughing. I'm slurring words. What the fuck am I saying? I don't even know, but the next thing I know, I'm locking lips with the hottest pair of smackers in the world. I get a glimpse of this person. She's blond. Blue eyes. Huge knockers. Man, this chick is hot. She's a good kisser too. Wonder if she'll give good head. And I'm pretty sure she has the idea of giving me head on her mind because she's pushing me into a room. I don't think she cares there are people in there. They leave as soon as we stumble inside.

I slam the door shut behind me, pulling off my jacket, still shoving my tongue so deep in her throat that she's pulling back for air. She whispers something. I think it's her name. Screw that. We don't have time for names. We're both going to get laid tonight.

The thought of getting laid with this hot ass chick has me sporting a boner. She notices, of course. She slurs a bunch of drunken words together. She presses into me, onto the bed. She's pulling off my shirt. I'm pulling off hers. She's pulling off my pants. I slide them off lazily, despite the raging heat pulsing in my stomach. My heart's beating so fast. Adrenaline rushes in and out of my body, fueling me. I'm thrusting against her. She's moaning. I'm moaning. Then… she stops. I look at her. She doesn't look too good. She has her hands pressed against her lips. Shit, she's going to blow chunks.

"Bathroom's that way." I manage to choke out, pointing to my right. She leaves the room without a care in the world that she's half-naked.

Just my bloody luck, you know? I'm about to get laid and she's repulsed by me. Well, not entirely. But she's sick, isn't she? Good thing she left, though. I don't even have a condom. Don't want any unplanned mistakes named Naruto Jr. running all over the place. I pull up my pants and I'm about to zip them up, until I hear two people coming into the room from the party. The door slams. Even in the dim light I can tell it's two guys. I'm not really sure. I'm drunk. But I know they're making out. They don't even notice me. One of the guys is trying to pull off the shirt from the other guy, but he's not letting him. He pushes the other guy's hand away from his hip to where it's creeping up under his shirt.

I've never seen anything like this, and, to be honest, it's kind of a turn-on for me, which is weird because I don't even like guys. Though, I really do like what they're doing. Must be the effect of the beer.

Anyway, I kind of understand where Sasuke's coming from now. How the whole deal between gay guys goes. And him being curious. If anything, I think it's pretty hot. The way they're moaning is way more than a turn-on. It kind of gives me an urge to join in and get more moans out of the guy that's being molested by the other guy. I don't know why. Weirdly enough, it kind of sounds like Sasuke. But it can't be. He's not the type of guys to go out to parties and make out with random guys just anywhere alone in a dimly lit room… unless he's really, really drunk. Which I doubt. But maybe he is. Anything can happen at a graduation party. But he's just too proud to let loose and do anything remotely degrading as getting drunk at a graduation party and make out with a random guy in Sakura's room. Is this Sakura's room? Yeah, yeah, it is. Yep, Sakura's room. But, anyway, maybe he could. He's a very unpredictable guy, after all.

"Stop." I hear one of the guys say. It sounds like whatever the other guy's about to do doesn't seem very pleasing to the other guy.

And I can see why. He's got his hand in the guy's pants. Like he's forcing him to like it or something. This irks me so bad. I mean, I probably don't even know the guy, but I know that doing something against someone's own will is risking the crime of rape. And, since I'm here, I might as well stop it. I doubt I'll win against it what with my system being all fucked up from the alcohol, but it's got to be worth a try, right? I'm getting up from the bed as the guy's getting ready to whack him off while the other guy who's about to get whacked off is struggling against it. Then I notice it's Sasuke who's about to get jerked off against his own will. He's got his eyes tightly shut and he's pushing against the guy's hand, trying to stop him. He's shit scared. And this pisses me off beyond extremes. I'd never seen him looking so scared before. He looks as though he's ready to cry. His lips are quivering. The next couple of things are a blur. I'm yanking the guy away. I'm punching him. I'm screaming at him. Sasuke's screaming too. He pulls me off of him too quickly. Right before I'm about to kill him. He's utterly shocked to see it's me. He wasn't expecting me. The guy below us is mad, but he doesn't even try to hit me. He calls Sasuke a slut, then leaves the room, bleeding from the damage I caused his face, slamming the door shut behind him.

Even I can tell that that guy wasn't just some random guy. It's completely obvious that he meant something to Sasuke, which was why the insult affected him so badly. Tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes. Of course, why wouldn't it affect anyone? For sure, I know it would have hurt me. And I'm not even remotely close to what Sasuke was called. I just like to have a good time, is all. However, this is not the case at the moment. I'm confused and mad right now. Confused because of what I just witnessed. Mad because the guy was going to hurt my best friend before my very eyes. Hurt him against his own will. That thought sent cold shivers up my spine. My fingers burned with fury. My teeth ground together.

"Naruto… I was…" He's blushing again and the tears are coming down his cheeks now. Even in the dim light I'm noticing he's blushing. He's shaking. I'm shaking. He's shaking because he's nervous. I'm shaking because I'm mad. God, I'd never been so mad in my life like this ever before. I felt like I could tear something up. Like I could just -

"You're gay? Is that what you what you didn't want to tell me? Because you thought I would need some time to get used to it? Is this what it was that you couldn't tell me?" I found myself asking. My world was spinning. This was too much to take in all at once. I mean, if he confirmed this sort of thing was true, then it would just be… well, I didn't know how I would take it. I'd never had a gay best friend before. It'd be weird, for sure. But if he'd deny it, then he had some serious explaining to do about his sexuality.

He nods, though, and, even in the dim light I can tell he swallows hard. As though admitting to it to me would almost seem shameful and scary, but I don't see it that way. It is a bit strange, though. I mean, I never would have expected him to bat for the other team. He was always so cool around girls. He was always smiling around them and stuff. He joked around and flirted around with them constantly. Yeah, yeah, the guy might seem like a robot and all, but, trust me, he will not turn down free attention coming his way. I just didn't get it how he could suddenly go from liking girls - did he ever really like them in the first place, I'm doubting - to liking boys in our senior year. This was the final year. Our final year to the final countdown of our high school years. It just… it confused me.

He sits on the bed, avoiding of my perplexed gaze, fingers twiddling nervously in his lap. He's still shaking. He's whispering something, but I just don't know what he's saying. However, I don't think those words are even meant for my ears. I join him. I want to comfort him, but I just don't know how to. The shock is still so inevitably fresh.

"Why?" I couldn't stop the word from slipping past my lips. He looks up at me through tear-filled eyes. His lips are quivering. He can't stand to look at me for even a second more, it seems. He's so ashamed. He shouldn't be. He's my best friend. I won't treat him any differently… at least I hope I won't. I mean, I'm honestly weirded out by the idea of Sasuke liking anyone, let alone boys. Out of curiosity, I wondered if he liked me. But I shook that thought away instantly. Not the time. Still, though, it was a hard thought to push down.

Sasuke's pursing his lips. He looks down. He's shaking his head, sighing shakily through those shivering lips. I want to comfort him… but how the hell would anyone know how to deal with someone in a situation like this one? Especially when one party was still massively smashed? And when the atmosphere of it all was just so friggin' awkward? How could anyone push through that?

"I don't know." He responds. He's trying really hard not to cry even more than he's doing so right now. He looks at the door quickly, as if he's expecting someone - that guy, I bet - to come through it. To save him from this conversation. Hardly. It's obvious he just wants him to come back. He meets my eyes again, but not for long. He looks down at his hands instead. "It… it just happened. That guy, he's -"

"Your boyfriend." I muster with slight difficulty; it's hard to imagine my own best friend with a boyfriend, let alone, hang out with anyone as intimately as he was doing just moments ago. He looks up at me. His gaze is pained now. He's getting the feeling of crying again. The tears gather up in his eyes. He looks away.

He shrugs, looking at the door once more. Hope dances in his eyes for a while. It dims as he shakes his head, shrugging again. "I suppose. I don't know anymore…"

"For how long?" I find myself asking. Not of the boyfriend, obviously. Who gave a shit about him anymore? He was old news now. He knows what I'm talking about. Even so, it's pretty clear that he doesn't want to talk about him either way.

He twiddles his fingers nervously as he tries to remember. He's thinking. Maybe. He's probably trying to avoid the subject altogether. He licks his lips, and this is the part where it suddenly gets weird. For me. I'm attracted to the way his lips part. The quick way his tongue shoots between those lips, coating them. The way his eyes darken when they meet mine. Unless that's just my overactive imagination working, ferociously fueled by beer.

Wait.

Maybe that's why I feel attracted to him at exactly this moment. I'm drunk, right? And I'm sporting half a boner here. I mean, come on, I was just about to get laid only minutes ago. Obviously it's the continuing aftereffects of the beer. All my blood's fueled down south. I think… The moment of silence stretches on for what I think seems like forever, but it feels longer as I fight the need to hold him, to kiss his tears of whatever he's feeling at the moment away. The thought of doing so frightens me because it seems as though I would do it. And I could. I'm capable of doing anything at this moment. And, yes, even kiss my best friend. Unbelievable, I think, when I've seen him as only just that. My best friend. Nothing else and nothing more. But I was suddenly lusting after him in a new light the way I would with a girl.

I push the thoughts of him away. I want to push him away. I want to touch him. I want to punch him. I want to kiss him. I want to kick him. I want him. I argue with myself. What the hell is wrong with me? Is there any way being gay is contagious? He's confusing me…

"It's been… months…" He finally confesses, and, if I hadn't been listening all too intently as I was realizing I was doing so now, I probably wouldn't have heard him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, pushing himself to continue. "I didn't know what was going on with me. I tried to figure it out myself, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to deal with it. And I wanted you to help me. I wanted you to help me realize why I was feeling so strange around… around… well -"

"Guys." I say.

He nods once, swallowing hard, before continuing. He's blushing again. He doesn't feel at all comfortable talking about this. At all. And I don't blame him. It's his sexuality on the line here. Anyone would feel as awkward as he was feeling. This is his story. He's telling me. His best friend. It's a lot of pressure. I understand him.

"Um, th-there's a lot of guys like me at school… through them I met, um… I met him…" He meant that jerk who called him a 'slut'. Yeah, real catch, ain't he? He swallowed hard once more. "He was nice…" At first, he wants to add, I'm so sure. His gaze softened at the remembrance of the guy months ago and a barely visible smile stretched over his lips. He blushed a little. I was surprised by this. I suppose he really liked him… "He talked to me like a guy talked with a girl. He smiled whenever I was around. I did too. I didn't know how hard I was falling. He took me out on dates. He held my hand. He kissed me for the very first time… He made me feel different. Like I was special. After that, I just fell. Hard."

I wanted to punch the guy. I wanted to punch the guy again and again for making my best friend feel like this. To remember what he made him feel. To crush him all over again.

"I don't feel that way anymore." He said quietly. The worst was coming, I just knew it. His eyes watered again. The need to comfort him rose in my heart once more. My fingers ached to reach out to him. I refrained myself with uttermost will, gritting my teeth. He stared off deeply onto a spot on the wall, remembering with great disdain. "He started pushing me and pushing me to have sex. And I've never done that before. I think it's…" He started shaking again. He didn't want to talk about this. Still, he forced himself. He was going to tell me everything. "He'd already done it once before with someone else, so he didn't understand the way I felt. He kept pushing me and pushing me. By that point, I'd already drifted away from him. He was a completely different person. In order for me to expose myself in that way, I had to trust him. I didn't trust him. Not when he was acting that way. He tried… on several occasions." That pissed me off even more. I could feel myself going over the edge.

My hands clenched into fists. My sight seethed with rage. And my teeth grounded against one another so horribly, it sounded almost inhuman. Sasuke looked at me once, and, in that moment, before I shot out of the bed, he clutched onto my arm, stopping me. I was seeing red. That guy…! I was going to kill him with my bare hands for ever trying to force anything upon my own best friend! Against Sasuke! That fucker was going to die! Sasuke was yelling at me, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. All the rage within me kept me going. I had to find that guy. Forcing Sasuke against his own will… he was going to fucking pay.

I was very nearly at the door, aching fingertips brushing against the doorknob. Sasuke released my arm and blocked my way. He was saying something. Screaming at me. My sight blurred. I was going to push him out of the way. Out of harm's way. My way.

"Naruto, stop! He didn't do anything! Naruto! Listen to me! Stop! He didn't do anything!" I knew what he was saying, but I couldn't acknowledge such words. I wouldn't. It was as though he was speaking an entirely different language to me anyway. My rage and anger could not be stopped. I wasn't listening to him.

"I'm going to kill him, Sasuke. Get out of the way." My voice sounded so different, so dangerous. Sasuke wouldn't take note of this. It was as if he didn't even care that I was a danger to him or myself.

I was opening the door. Sasuke slammed it shut. His cool palms pressed against my cheeks, against my suddenly overheating skin. He looked straight into my eyes, and, even as disoriented as I was with the anger coursing through my veins, I still seemed to find him with such intent fervor. My heart crashed against my chest, against my throat. I felt like I was going to heave. Apparently, I was growing unsteady as well. Sasuke clutched me with such desperation at my sudden instability that I probably would have mistaken it for something falling much more deeper into the intimate category. The place where I seemed to be falling at exactly this moment. Just by looking into his eyes. He knew how to calm me, somehow. He told me to take in deep breaths. I did. He kept his hands upon my cheeks, soothing me. His hands… they felt so soft. I lulled myself into the touch, breathing deeply. Breathing him in. He spoke softly.

"He tried, Naruto. He only tried. I didn't let him do anything else. I pushed him away every time he tried anything else remotely close to… to that. I thought he'd given up that day, but he showed up here. I didn't even know he was invited. He started kissing me. He started touching me. There was so many people. He pushed me into this room. He was going to have his way with me, he told me. I could've stopped him, I know, but I just… I didn't know how to. I was…" He started shaking again. The tears started to slide down his cheeks. He pressed his forehead against mine, hands still cradling my face, soothing, when, in reality, I knew I needed nothing like that from him.

He was the one who needed help. He needed to be soothed. The action of him doing that was so intimate. Too intimate for friends like us. So forward. Still, though, I felt no need to stop him from doing it. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. The action was awkward. We'd never hugged before, despite the idea that it felt so natural to the both of us. His arms wrap around my neck, cheek resting against my neck.

He would never admit it aloud, but, compared to me, he's pretty short. Like, average Mexican-American girl height. No lie. I'm pretty tall. So, when I say that he fits perfectly in the crook of my neck, he does. Although, no matter how good it feels to hug him, to relish in the embodiment that was my best friend, I imagined it was someone else. It felt awkward enough that it was a gay guy that I was hugging who so happened to be my friend for years now. I mean, despite the idea that I knew him for that long, it still made everything between us uncomfortable. He was gay. I'd never met anyone gay in my life ever before. Did they honestly fall for anyone of the same sex? No matter what?

"To be honest…" I heard him whisper against the side of my neck. I was startled for a moment. I was so immersed in the contact between us. I looked down at him. We pulled away from one another halfheartedly. He bit his lip and a small hint of a blush tinted his cheeks. "I don't want to be a virgin after I graduate… or even before… I've -"

"You mean you actually would have let that jerk use you to his heart's content? After what he called you?" I felt the anger rise in me, boiling. Overflowing.

Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"Were you even listening to me? I don't trust him. The only way I'd let anyone come near me with that sort of idea in their head is if I'd trust them with all my heart. And, well, the only person I'd ever let is, well, I-I guess… u-um…" He was blushing hard. Really hard. He couldn't get it out. He was staring at me intently. Too intently. He pursed his lips, suddenly avoiding my gaze. The blush deepened.

And it clicked.

My mind suddenly went blank. I swallowed hard. He didn't honestly mean…

"Me? You'd… you'd trust me t-to, uh…"

He nodded.

Oh.

We wouldn't look at each other. He was still blushing a deep beet red. He swallowed again. I'd never seen him looking so disturbed at the moment. Actually, I've never seen him looking like that. Period. But then he looked at me, an emotion running so deep in his eyes it was unmistakable. It was almost something like…

"I trust you." He murmured quietly.

For a moment, his eyes darkened in the dim light. Eyes blazing so ferociously my way that it seemed as though a fire burned in his gaze. But then he looked away again. At his hands. They were shivering. His whole body was. He was contemplating something. He counted under his breath. His breaths were shaky. His movements were shaky. I had no time to register what was happening next. He was on me. He was kissing me. Kissing me so deeply that there was no doubt about it that he'd wanted to do this with me for some time. My back pressed against the door. The doorknob jabbed into the lower part of my back. I groaned at the pain and at the sensation of his tongue invading my mouth, of his lips pressing up against mine, tasting me, feeling me. My eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around him. I lifted him into my arms. His legs wrapped around my waist. His whole body pressed against me. Against my stomach. It felt good. I didn't care that he was Sasuke. I didn't care that we were best friends. Best friends since years ago. Even so, I didn't care that he was a guy. Didn't even think twice about it. I didn't even think about it. Lust overtook most of my senses. Blinded me.

We were making our way to the bed. His mouth descended on my neck. His tongue lapped at me. He bit me. Sucked at the skin. I groaned. I moaned. I writhed above him. I threw my head back at the sensation, hissing. He detached himself from my neck and laughed quietly. It was such a beautiful sound, his laugh. A shiver ran up my spine. I wanted his mouth on mine again. I kissed him this time. He grinned in the kiss. The sensation of it was marvelous. I'd never seen him smile much ever before, much less felt him grinning in the intimacy of our touch. We were never as intimate as we were now. His fingers crept towards the hem of my shirt. He pulled at it. We separated as he pulled my shirt over my head. And, in that moment, I looked at him. He looked ethereal. As something I'd never seen him looking like before. As someone I'd never think of ever looking in that way. Beautiful. He was beautiful. His eyes were obscured by his bangs, but I could still see the dark look of lust he was giving me. His lips took on a deep red and rosy color, the same color as that of his cheeks. He'd never looked so beautiful to me ever before. I'd never caused these sort of looks he was giving off to ever show to me. I was grateful it was me. Grateful that this sort of thing happened. But…

If anything more did happen, what would happen to us? Would anything ever be the same between us again? Would we be something more after this happened? Did I want this? I didn't think I even liked him in that way. He was confusing me, sure, but I was positive I liked girls. I didn't want him. Sasuke was just a warm body with a willing mouth. And willing hands and such wonderful curves. He fit so perfectly within me. I thought of how much more perfect he'd be if I were in him. Filling him. Fucking him…

Then the whole realization of this hit me. Of my best friend kissing me. Of my best friend undressing me. What the hell was I doing? Why were we in bed together? Why was he looking at me that way? What had I gotten myself into? This was Sasuke, for fuck's sake! My best friend! I started to pull away from him. I got up from the bed, pulling my shirt on. He watched me with that same look. That look of confusion and fear and despair. The same way he looked when he was with that guy. What did he want from me? I didn't want this. He didn't want this. He sat up on the bed.

"Naruto, w-where… where are you going?" He asked me. I didn't answer. He stood now. I took a step back. He reached out for me. The thought of his touch made my very skin crawl. I inched away from him. He pulled back, hurt. "D-don't. P-Please don't." We were about to do that. And he was going to let me. He trusted me. But why? Why did he trust me enough to give up his virginity? To me, of all people? He was crazy… he had to be.

"I got to go." I told him, before my body betrayed me once more. I didn't want to be stuck in a situation like this one. I escaped out of there as soon as possible. Before I found myself taking away what one might consider the most precious thing in one's life: his purity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup. This is all this story's really gonna be about. Sex. Such a horrific topic, ne? But not that a lot of you are complaining, right? ;P Welp, reviews are nice and always appreciated. :)

Blow my mind, please! :D

~With **much, much** adored love, **KK247**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Like I promised, another update. The next chapter will take a little longer than expected to be out, but it'll probably be the end of this short story. :)

Oh!

**Brief side note about this:** Naruto's thoughts about Sasuke are not my own. It's the way I believe his opinions to be. Just exactly that of a boy's.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

* * *

><p>There are many things I regret doing in my life. I regret drinking at an early age. I regret smoking. I regret doing all the stupid things I could have stopped myself from doing. Like accepting a challenge from a friend, only to end up with a broken arm in the end of it all. Sneaking out of the house. Lying to my parents. Messing around when I was supposed to be studying. Then again, things like that was already expected from a teenager, so, of course there'd be regrets about everything later in life. But, come on, let's be honest here.<p>

Last night is one of my many other recent regrets. I don't know what the hell I was thinking in allowing myself to be kissed by Sasuke. Why did he do it? Why did he have to be gay? Why couldn't he be normal? And why couldn't I stop myself beforehand? Before he could even so much as think to kiss me with the situation that he was currently going through? He had to be confused, right? And… that thing he said about not wanting to be a virgin after he graduated… did he honestly trust me that much? Enough to let me take away what was rightfully his? He wanted me to rid of it? He didn't even… We didn't… We weren't even… God, he was fucked up. Just thinking of it brought deep confusion and anger to my senses. Why would he say that to me?

It was about ten in the morning now. I hadn't slept since I'd come home. The whole Sasuke situation was fucking over with my head. I lay in my bed, mulling over the curiosity of last night's events, of all the things that could have happened if I hadn't stopped myself. Still, the thought of having sex with my own best friend… the feeling of having him pressed against me last night… I wasn't going to deny it; it felt good. It probably could have been the effects of the beer or something. Maybe not. Maybe it was of my own accord. Maybe this was something I'd desired deep in my heart for so long I hadn't even realized it. Sasuke trusted me. He trusted me enough to give himself to me. All of him. The thought of it all was strange. I mean, I'd expect a girl to say that to me and, come on, I'm not going to go against a girl's wishes, but, really, Sasuke? Would Sasuke ever really say that? Did I ever expect Sasuke to press against me like he did last night? Did I expect him to kiss me? God, no. Never. Not in a million years had I thought that he would do that sort of thing to me. Or admit something about his personal life out loud. He was much too proud. He was too… he was Sasuke, of all people. He didn't talk about things like this. He talked about geeky things. He talked about Harry Potter. He talked about Star Wars, Star Trek, superheroes, mutants. Scientific stuff. The guy was a nerd. A total complete geek. At some point in life, of course I didn't deny that he had ever thought of sexual things. Or about experimenting sooner or later in life. Deep inside, I bet he was a raving sex lunatic. Then again, I expected that animal to unleash with some girl. Not with me. I didn't expect him to be kissing some guy or me later on that night. I didn't expect him to be undressing me last night. Or to be pressing up against me. I didn't expect him to bite me like lovers did. I didn't expect him to ever smile at me like he was doing so last night… to look at me like he did…

Maybe I was going crazy or something, but, the more I thought about him, the more I seemed to like the idea of being with Sasuke. Physically. Mentally.

Intimately.

It seemed natural of me to think of him, to wonder what he was doing at this moment. I wondered if he was even up at this moment. He was probably still asleep. It was Saturday, after all. He slept in on the weekends. I mean, yeah, I did, too, but, since last night's events ailed me so terribly, I doubted I'd be getting much sleep these couple of days. Still, I needed to hear his voice, for some strange reason.

I found myself dialing his number on my cell. I hung up on the first ring. I dialed again. Hung up. Dialed. Hung up. Repeat cycle for a couple of minutes. After the last call I made, I was shaking. Why? The anticipation of hearing Sasuke's voice was unbearable. What the hell was going on with me? Was it possible that his being gay caused unexplainable, confusing feelings to surface on the opposite party? On their best friend? Absurd, the thought was, I know, but there wasn't any other way to explain the way I felt. The way I wasn't supposed to feel for Sasuke. Thinking about him like this got me thinking about last night. About what could have been. About what I was thinking of doing at exactly this moment. I was hating myself for just thinking about that in general, for thinking about using Sasuke as some sort of sex object, but I just couldn't fight the way his curves fit so wholly with my own. Of how good it felt for him to pressed against me, touching me, causing things to occur to my body… Things and feelings I didn't know could be ignited by him.

He was a guy. We were both guys. It was morally wrong to think about him that way. But I still couldn't fight it. I still couldn't fight the way my fingers dialed his number once more. Still couldn't fight against the receiver pressed against my ear as I waited.

One ring.

He was probably still asleep. Maybe he lost his phone. Knowing him, it's probably buried at the bottom of the endless piles and mounds of clothes in the corners of his room. He's a pretty messy guy.

Two rings.

Maybe he didn't want to talk to me. He must have been embarrassed. I mean, I walked out of that room so fast. He was probably ashamed with himself.

Three rings.

Yeah, he wasn't going to answer. Was it possible that he could have -

"Hello?" He finally answered. His voice sounded so clear. No trace of sleep was soundly visible through his voice. He had been awake for quite some time now, I know.

Shit. No going back now. I wasn't expecting him to be awake. He probably didn't sleep either.

My mouth is so dry. I feel like I'm choking on air. I can't even swallow. What was I going to say? What could I say?

"Naruto…?" Of course, he would know it was me. Was he expecting a call from me this whole time? Did he suspect I would call? I doubted so. "Hey… um… hi…"

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the tension between us on the phone. But this didn't feel right. I didn't want to speak to him. Not on the phone at least. I wanted to see him. I wanted to -

"I'm coming over. Are your parents home? Your brother?"

This question obviously surprised him. I knew why I asked it. Maybe he knew too.

"Um… n-no… They already w-went off to work… w-why?"

I didn't say a thing as to why. He had to know. We both knew.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

And I hung up.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to get to Sasuke's house. Not at the speed I was going, at least. Thank God cops weren't around. They'd sure as hell fine me more than one ticket for my less than pleasing speed I was pushing against. Maybe I just wanted to see if Sasuke was okay from last night. Maybe he was feeling like shit from that fuckhead last night. Maybe I just wanted to comfort him. But I knew that wasn't true. I was lying to myself. I knew that. For sure, Sasuke obviously knew that. We both knew me. We both knew the way I was. The type of guy I was. I wanted to finish what he had started, what he had instigated. I was a selfish guy, I know. Using my best friend for some guilt-free sex thing wasn't exactly noble on my part. But he trusted me. And he didn't want to be a virgin after he graduated. This was his idea. So, in fact, I was doing him a favor. I wasn't exactly stealing anything from him. I wasn't using him… Right?<p>

Slowly, I climbed the steps to the front door of his house, raising my fist, ready to knock. I stopped myself. I examined the door for a brief couple of seconds, regretting coming here. The whole reason of coming here was just so sick. So wrong. I was coming here for a quick fuck. A quick fuck with my best friend. I was coming here for all the wrong reasons. What was wrong with me? Was that all I really came for? Just for that? I refrained from knocking, gritting my teeth at the thought. But it was already too late to go. I was here. I couldn't leave. I'm pretty sure Sasuke already heard me pulling up in the driveway.

I knocked three times. I waited for exactly three seconds before Sasuke opened the door. As soon as he saw that it was me, he swallowed. He didn't smile. I didn't either. He was nervous. I was, too. But it was for all the wrong reasons, damn it. Yet we still greeted each other as friends. It was awkward.

I stepped into his home. He shut the door behind me quietly, but even the sound to me was surprisingly loud. We stood beside each other in silence. Both of us were too afraid to speak. Both of us were shaking. Him, probably because he was afraid I was going to beat him up. He had that scared look in his eye. But… he was my best friend. There was no thinking twice about it. I'd never do that. And, even if I was capable of doing so, I'd be too scared to go on with it. I was scared right now. How was I going to go about it? How was I going to appoint the main reason as to why I came here in the first place? How the hell would Sasuke take it? Did he remember anything about last night?

"H-Hey, um… would you like s-something to drink? I've got, um -"

"No." The response sounded so cold. He looked hurt. "I don't want anything to drink. Thank you." I sighed, as if letting out my first breath in life, unloading a whole night's burden from my chest. He waited for what I had to say, but it looked as though he didn't want to stay to hear anything. He was shaking too much, too soon. He was starting to sweat bullets. He took a couple of steps into the living room. And I followed right after him, but stopped mid-step as we passed in front of the hallway to where it led straight into his room. It was like a sign. I stared at the closed door for a moment before ultimately deciding… "Let's go to your room."

Sasuke jerked back in his steps. His whole back tensed at the very mention of his room slipped from my lips. He turned slowly. Obvious fear met my too calm eyes. His lips quivered as he spoke.

"M-My room?" He murmured softly. I nodded once. And, in that moment, I swear I saw panic swimming around in his eyes. He looked away from me to the closed door of his room. Then he looked back at me, the fear and panic oozing through his many senses. He tried to brush it off like it was nothing. He couldn't. He was panicking too much already. "Why?"

He knew why. He had to know. That was why he was panicking, right? I grabbed his hand without answering his question, without thinking too much about it. He didn't fight against it. He didn't pull away from me. But his fingers seemed to curl into my own tightly. Intertwining. We stepped in his room, and, despite the idea that I was only just here yesterday, right before going to Sakura's party, I had the strangest feeling I'd never been here before. It was as though it was my first time being in his room. Mostly because it was strangely clean. For the first time. His bed was made. The many piles of clothes gathering up in the many corners of his room were now gone. As if wiped clean from existence. Every inch of his room was spotless. I mean, Sasuke had always been a pig, so to see his room like this? All clean and smelling fresh and stuff, that alike of a girl's room. It was weird. Did he… I looked at him. He wouldn't look at me. I could clearly see him swallowing. Hard. Did he know I was coming over? His fingers seemed to curl even tighter against my own. I looked down at them. For some unexplainable reason, I could feel his frantic heartbeat pulsing through his fingertips and mine. Our fingers fit perfectly in one another's grip. The contrast of our skin was just so unreal. Opposites somehow did attract. But I didn't…

I didn't know how I felt about him. This whole situation was so new to me. I didn't even think I was attracted to guys, much less Sasuke, but, I mean, the way we were, the way we seemed to just connect at this level of intimacy. There was no doubt that I felt strongly about him. I didn't know if I was attracted to him, though. I only knew that I came here for one reason and one reason alone. Nothing else, nothing more. He entrusted me with what most people wouldn't consider their own best friends for, and I was going to grant him his wish. I would give him what we both wanted. What we both desired since last night. I wasn't going to fight against the way he was making me feel at this moment, at the soft touch of his fingertips brushing against my skin. So lightly. Caressing.

I shut the door to Sasuke's bedroom closed. I locked it. Why, one would wonder, if there wasn't anyone at home. Just to be safe. I pressed him against the door gently, bringing our intertwined fingers up to my lips. He stared up at me in confusion. I kissed at his knuckles briefly. He swallowed once more. He shook his head and pulled away from my touch. I yearned for his warmth. He stood much too far from me. I turned to look at him. He had a pained look in his eyes.

"What are you doing…?" He whispered. "You don't want to do this. You made it… y-you made it very clear you d-didn't -"

"I was drunk last night. I'd be taking advantage of you." That was such a stupid, fucking lie. If that was taking advantage, then what the hell was this? Why was it so easy for him to believe in my bullshit? Didn't he know me at all? Didn't he know when I was lying? Couldn't he see the way my hands shook as I brought my fingers to rest against his face?

Of course he didn't. The way he leaned into my touch. It was hard to question about anything I was doing at the moment. He was leaning in towards me. I panicked. I moved my head to the other side, and his lips met my cheek. I don't know why I did it. Was the reality of it all crushing down on me finally? He pulled away in confusion. I avoided his gaze.

"It's still… this is all still so new to me, Sasuke… I don't know how to…"

"I know. It's okay. If you don't want to go along with it, it's okay. I'm not forcing you." At the sudden turn of this conversation, I laughed aloud, somehow hoping to relieve the tension that had crept up on us. It sure as hell relieved me. It felt good to laugh. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to find the humor in this. He stared at me in confusion and hurt now. "What?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's just… shouldn't I be saying all of that to you?" He still didn't find the humor of it all. I snickered. "Come on, Sasuke, you're the genius here. You shouldn't be reassuring me. I should be reassuring you. You've got it all backwards. You should be the one terrified of doing something as serious as this." I grew serious as he seemed to grasp the whole idea of it. The fear suddenly seeped through his façade. He stepped back from me, struggling to swallow the huge lump of panic that had formed in his throat. He sat on his bed, suddenly looking dejected. Damn. Why did I have to open my big mouth and say something?

"Is it really that serious if I go along with it?" He asked me. I nodded, then scrunched my face in confusion at him.

"I thought… I thought you knew what you were losing."

He shrugged, as if he sort of knew and as if he sort of didn't.

"I do, but, I mean, everyone talks about losing their virginity as it were something recyclable. Like losing it doesn't really mean anything…" I scoffed at this. He looked at me.

"Where do you hear that bullshit?" I ask him. He shrugs again, avoiding my gaze as he blushes deeply. It seems as though I knew where that crap came from. Him. I scoff again. "He's not the most reliable source, you know… There are other people - people like you, I'm hoping - that cherish the value and of the purity of their life greatly. It's something magical, something that shouldn't be tainted or tampered with so easily as people waste it away with great disdain. It's something… beautiful…" Like you, my lips want to add, for some strange reason - maybe because he is, because he does look exactly like that at this moment - but I stay quiet, watching him as these words sink in. Watch as his eyes travel to the window of his room, looking outside into the world, watching the birds. Watching nature pass him by. Watching the sun rise. He smiles. Then looks away. To his hands.

"Poetic words, Uzumaki." He tells me. He looks at me. "Didn't peg you for the type." His eyes meet mine. They look deeply into mine. There's humor dancing in them. There's something else beyond that - panic, I seem to believe - but it's almost barely visible. He's trying to relieve the tension of the atmosphere. Of the strain the awkwardness is putting on our friendship. Of the next step that's about to take place. I force a smile. He forces the smile into a grin. But I know it's fake.

We're fake.

This moment is too real, too eerie for words worthy enough to describe a moment like this one. But it's awkward. No denying about that. Who takes the next step? What happens next? Who goes first? Either way, I know it's going to be me. I take control of the conversation. I take control of the situation. I twist it for what I want it to be. For what it should be right now. What he wants.

I kiss him. Our second kiss, but it might as well feel like the first.

It takes him by surprise. He didn't expect me to take such a daring action. There's that familiar warmth spreading across his cheeks, all over his face. He's embarrassed. Ashamed, he didn't acknowledge what this was supposed to be. What this was supposedly leading to. He'd forgotten all about it. Forgotten we were friends. Best friends. What was this? I press him onto his bed, into the soft cushiony mattress that seems to relax him. He's kissing back. His hands rest against my chest, not pushing me back, luring me in. He's clutching onto the front of my shirt, pulling me deeper and deeper. One of his hands roams behind my head, taking most of the control of our kiss. He's pushing me with the palm of his hand and pulling me closer, fisting at my shirt. And I know what else he wants. He wants to go a little further. He wants to slip in tongue, I know he does. I do the favor for him. He moans softly. And it does things to me, that sound. I'd never heard a more beautiful sound than that of his moan. It's making me so hot. I feel that these clothes are getting to be too much of a burden. I probably won't last very long if we keep this up. I like this feeling. Still, I want to hear him do that again. Moan. I pull my lips from his own. He whimpers. Another beautiful sound. They just keep coming. He keeps surprising me.

Why hadn't I done this with him sooner?

I rest my lips against Sasuke's neck, against his heartbeat. It's racing. I want to make it pump even harder. Faster. My tongue parts from between my lips, licking him, tasting him from his neck to his jaw line. It works. His heartbeat's racing harder and faster. He's sweating. He's panting. I want to look at him, but I can't distract myself. Not now. It was just getting good. I bite at his jaw softly. He gasps. The sensation is too much for him. Hasn't that guy ever made him feel this way? Ever ravished him like I was doing so right now? Taking the time to provoke him for a much deeper and almost permanent effect of nirvana? He was supposed to. That guy was his boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now, I'm guessing. And I was his best friend. There was something very wrong with this picture. But, even as bad as that seemed, I didn't really care. Not now. All that mattered was Sasuke. In this moment. This was his moment. His time. His wish.

I'm pressing into him deeper, noticing and feeling the way his curves fit so perfectly within mine once more as last night. Somehow, I know the right way to touch him. My fingertips are brushing against his sides, not tickling him. Touching him. Feeling him. Making a memory of him. He's writhing under me, shuddering. Moaning. Whimpering. Gasping. Then I'm marking him. I'm making him mine for this moment. Marking this moment specifically for him.

"No…" He utters. He's not pushing me away. His heartbeat pulses faster. He pulls me away from where I mark him.

He kisses me. One hand remains at the back of my head. The other heads down towards the hem of my shirt, pulling. This is the part where we stopped last night. Where I realize in my less-than-sober mind that doing something like this with Sasuke wasn't right. I didn't think that now. I wasn't going to stop. I was going all the way this time. I let him pull at my shirt. We separate as he yanks it over my head. He throws it over my shoulder, somewhere in the room. And he smiles at me. It's dazzling, the way he smiles. It's not much of a killer smile anymore. It's a fucking gorgeous smile. I'd never noticed before… but he's pretty fucking gorgeous too. Especially when he's blushing like that. He avoids my intense stare. He refrains from touching me now. He's not scared, but we're getting closer and closer to intimate ground. We're only just landing on the tip of the iceberg. He's thinking about this. But he's staring at me. Staring at my chest. He touches me gently. Probably just to make sure everything's real. That everything that's happening is happening. And even if it's a simple touch, it's with just that icy touch against my already too hot skin that my mind's already fucking up. I'm shivering in pleasure at that simple touch. With the most tender of touches. I didn't know he could cause that sort of feeling to me. No girl has ever made me feel as intensely as he did. No girl ever touched me that way and made me feel hot as Sasuke was doing right now ever before. God, he made it feel so good. He made me feel so good.

"Naruto…" He whispers, and it almost sounds like he's about to tell me a secret. His voice is shaky. His movements are shaky. The fingertips touching at my chest are gone. He's fisting at the sheets. He's pursing his lips. His chest rises and falls quickly with each hard breath falling from his lips. He looks flushed. I look into his eyes. They're telling me something. He bites his lip. Temptation. Anticipation. An itch he can't scratch. He's reddening a crimson color now. "It's… I-I'm getting hot… I-I c-can't…" He can't handle it.

I understand, I want to tell him. But actions speak louder than words. I pull off his shirt as I ravish him. He's moaning and writhing against me. He's unable to handle at the simple touches anymore than I am. I kiss at his jaw, kiss at his neck. Bite. Lick. Suck. He trembles and shakes as his fingers reach for the button of my jeans. He finally unclasps the wretched button and unzips the zipper after a moment's time. We're getting closer and closer, digging deeper and deeper into the unknown. I'm hard, I know this, for sure. He feels this. He flushes harder. He's never been this close to intimacy before, and I have no doubt in my mind that he'll back out of this. But he takes a breath. A deep one. Regaining his composure, I bet. Then as his fingers are about to pull down my jeans, to pull down at the waistband of my boxers, I stop him. He looks at me, confused.

"We don't have to… if you don't want to." I say as softly as I can, but the words are still there. Still too real. He swallows, eyeing my pants and boxers and at my obvious hard-on. The hard-on that's raging. For him. He takes another deep breath. Swallows again. He's never had anything like this happen to him in his life ever before. This is a first for me, too, Sasuke, I want to tell him. First time with a guy. First time with him. He meets my eyes again. But avoids my look as fast as he can. He's not comfortable with this. It's obvious he's scared. "We can stop. It's your call." My voice sounds so composed. Calm. Like if doing this was all natural to me.

It isn't. I'm not drowning in sex every other day in my life. I have a normal life. I have time to breathe. Time to think. He seems to believe I think I do have sex every day of my life. His eyes are doubting me. But I don't. He knows that. Doubt is a fiendish friend, after all.

Still…

He takes my hand and leads it the waistband of his shorts. His too intense gaze never tears away from mine. He leads my hand beneath them, beneath his clothes. It takes him a whole lot of guts to do this as he pushes my hand into his shorts further and further. Deeper and deeper. Now it was my turn to flush. I was touching Sasuke. My best friend. I swallow, unable to tear away from his gaze. He has me hypnotized. He's hard, too. And, come on, I'm not going to lie, it feels good to touch him. To touch my best friend. He's obviously thinking the same thing. It feels amazing. His reactions are amazing. He's trying to control himself. His mouth is open and his eyes are shut, cheeks flushing so intensely I was afraid they'd burn off. It feels so good. He's really trying hard to control himself, to not make a sound. But he's shaking so hard that I don't think there's much room for that. He's controlling my hand. He's pushing me to touch him. I'm not complaining. I want to touch him, so I do. It's mostly out of my own accord, though. The action of him pushing at my hand is almost feeble now as I take matters into my own hands.

Literally.

I palm him beneath his shorts, the superficial action invisible to our eyes beneath the fabric of his shorts and of his underwear. But I want to see him. I want to see him flush. I want to hear him make sounds. Make sounds that I cause all on my own.

Slowly, I slide his shorts from his legs. He panics. But he's torn between two emotions. Pleasure and fear. The thrill he must feel; unbearable. He's trying to cover up. He can't. He's fully exposed now. To me; his own best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. I don't stop in palming him as I take in the beautiful, gorgeous view of his body. So beautiful… It almost seems as though he has the same body as that of a woman, but he'd kick my ass if I ever told him that. Instead, I palm his dick faster and faster, watching the many expressions that take over him. God, there are just so many. He's trying not to lose himself in the midst of all of this. I'd never seen those expressions on him… And I just want to experience them all. To take the time to see them all. But it's hard. He's hard. He moans louder and louder, fisting at the sheets. It's strange how a simple little handjob could affect him so. But, then, well, he's still a virgin. He's still very sensitive. He senses his climax is coming. I do, too. He's coming. He's arching off the bed. He screams.

Oh, God.

His essence splatters on my hand so quickly. Like a shower spurting water as if doing so for the hundredth time. How many times has he touched himself, I wonder. Does he always come like this, I ask myself. The thought of it sends shivers running down my spine. I distract myself. I watch as his body lowers on the bed agonizingly gently and I retract my hand from his dick slowly. He's breathing quickly, trying to recover from his high. I am, too, in my own fascinated way. I'm staring at my hand. At Sasuke's… well, yeah, that. I'd never seen it before. I mean, yeah, I'd jerked off a couple of times to know what the hell it looks like, but… it's strange, you know? Having your own best friend's jizz on your hand? Now, to be honest, I don't know what made me do it, but I tasted it. I put my tongue to my hand. And I tasted him. Sasuke was still recovering from his higher-than-the-heavens-high, so he didn't notice this.

I'm not going to lie, he tasted nice. I thought he'd taste horrible, but I ended up licking every bit of him. He was a rare taste, not that I'd ever tasted anyone's jizz before. It disgusts me. However, for some reason, Sasuke's didn't revolt me. Not a trace of whatever he left behind was on my hand anymore. I wanted more. And I'm sure he wants more, too. Just a handjob wasn't enough for him. Despite that he's trembling and shivering.

So.

I part his legs and settle a cool palm against his thigh. He stiffens at the action. I know this was too much for him. I was going too fast. I'd figured he'd try to stop me or something. Not a bit of him was complaining, though. He was watching me as I lowered my head between his legs. Then he starts to redden once more. Is it wrong that I like to provoke his blushes? I take a hold of him. And, at this, he tries to cover up. He tries to push me away. But he's weak. I'm not taking advantage of him, I swear. He seems to like my fingers curling around his dick, my mouth so close to him. He hides his face behind both hands to hide the obvious fact of this.

Why? I want to see your face, Sasuke. I want to see your face when I give you your first blowjob. Will it be good? Will you watch as I take you in my mouth? When you cum?

I smile at these many thoughts that I'm sure Sasuke must be avoiding. He can't. So, the next move I make is a daring one.

I lick him. His whole body stiffens. Still so sensitive. I run my fingers across the inside of his thigh. He shivers.

I consume him. He moans. His fingers dig into my hair. His legs shake. He won't last long. I can taste him already.

I deep throat him. Here. Oh, here is where he loses all control. He's flailing against me. Huffing and gasping. He bucks upward. I try not to choke. I press my palm against his hip as to still the sudden movement. He's still moving, trying to escape it. Trying not to cum. But, oh, yes, he's so close. I can feel it. I can just taste him.

Soon enough, I believe to be mastering the action. I bob my head up and down, almost expertly. Almost as though I've been giving blowjobs all my life. Doing this was so natural. So real. So… me. Yeah, I sound like a whore. Like a gay whore. But I'm not. I'm living in the moment. I mean… at least that's what I keep telling myself. Sasuke's holding himself back. I'm giving it my all. I lick around the tip, down, back up, then down again. And then his body stiffens again. He explodes. In my mouth. I have to pull away just before I choke on him. On his taste.

Oh, my fuck.

He tastes even better at direct contact. And Sasuke can't even bear to watch me. He covers at his face again. Obviously, he knows what he's done. He came in my mouth. He's ashamed. He thinks he wasn't supposed to do that. Oh, but, Sasuke, how wrong you are, I want to tell him. I push the hands that cover his face gently. His face is as red as a tomato. He has tears in his eyes. He's not crying. He's just so embarrassed. I've experienced this side of Sasuke before. He feels less like a man because he came in mouth. He came in my mouth too soon, he reasons. I shake my head and smile at him. I tip his chin up at me. Our lips meet briefly. He tastes himself. He pulls away. Ashamed. I turn him to look at me. He meets my gaze reluctantly.

"That's exactly what I wanted." I whisper against him. At this, he embraces me, trying to avoid of the way I stare at him completely. Probably to avoid the embarrassment he still felt at the moment, too. And then I realize that we're so close to doing what he wants to do.

Maybe that's why he's hugging me so tightly. Maybe that's why I hug him with twice the force, too. I'm not going to deny it, but I was scared. And he was scared. We were about to take that big step. That step that no longer symbolized us as best friends, but as two people. Individual people. Strangers now, once more, just as we had started, years before our sophomore year. When we first met. We were scared then, scared of being friends. And now, years later, we're scared once more, but for very different reasons. We're taking a step we shouldn't be taking. A step forbidden to best friends. To two guy best friends.

I feel tears prick my eyes. I didn't want to fuck up our friendship. We built so many memories together.

And what were we doing with them now?

We were fucking destroying them. Replacing them with new ones. New ones that I bet would end this. End our friendship. We were daring people. What the hell did we think we were doing?

But now he's kissing me, so that question doesn't matter much anymore. I respond with what he wants me to. He's pushing off my jeans and my boxers, freeing me and my raging hard-on that's just pulsing like crazy - finally, I think - he's not thinking anymore. The cold air hits me like a slap to the face. I needed to fill something. Soon.

For now, he's just doing. Thinking would bring fear. He didn't want to feel that way in this moment. He takes my hand once more. He's leading again. He's still kissing me. He's leading my fingers, guiding me. Seriously, those gay websites have guaranteed him with enough knowledge to take matters into his own hands. Thank God. Because I didn't know what else to do after that. I mean, yeah I did, but I didn't know how the hell to do it, without seeming too forward, of course.

My fingers are guided to him. To his ass. My heart stops. I feel my lips stop moving against his. I'm in shock. His ass speaks to me, in a way. It quivers in response to my fingers probing gently. He urges me to push against the tight ring of puckered muscles with shaky breaths. I want to. I really do. But I can't. I can't do it. I just can't. And I know it's the wrong time to be thinking, I know, but the memories of us… they'll be forever tainted now. Every other time that I think about him, or about sex, he'll be the first one in my mind. This specific memory would be connected with everything we ever did together in life. Everything we ever did since we met. All those smiles, the laughter. The good old days. They'd be gone. We'd both be twisting them into something dark. Something that didn't belong in a memory between the history of two best guy friends. I couldn't stop thinking about this. I'm about to stop Sasuke. I'm about to tell him doing this wasn't right.

But he's pushing my fingers into him for me. Into his tight heat. Shit. He clenches tight around me. I shut my eyes at the exhilarating, strange feeling. M y God. It's already too late. He's groaning against my neck, gasping for air. I am, too. Why? He's tight. It takes my breath away. We're both struggling for air, sweating bullets. He guides me deeper into him, pushing me from my wrist up. But again, I'm doing most of the work now, mostly because he's still recovering from his orgasms. He's weak again. I'm on my own.

"Add another…" He breathes out. I do.

Two fingers are in. I'm in knuckles deep. What am I looking for? I don't know. But Sasuke seems pretty keen on moving himself around, urging me to hit something, probing. I brush against something. Is that what he wants? He cries out. Yeah, he does.

"One more."

And the third finger goes in. I'm stretching him as much as I possibly can, because this is the part we're getting ready for. The part in which I know exactly what to do. I know my dick might not probably be the biggest one around, but considering the prostate searching, I have no doubt he'll need the extra space.

I brush against that same spot. He cries out again. I don't know when to stop. Does he tell me to? Do I have to wait until he comes for me again? It feels so good. I don't want to pull my fingers out. I want to keep them there. Relish in the beauty of his tight heat. He's practically arching off the bed completely now. Does it really feel that good? I want to fuck him with my fingers harder. I keep hitting the same spot. I memorize it. He's not going to last. I'm not either, if I don't have something to fill. I'm pulsing with need. Aching with desire. I want to fill him. The need within me is screaming, shooting my dick in the upright position. I'm pressed up against Sasuke. He's feeling me. Feeling the need I have for him. Oh, man, I can feel him too. I want him right now.

"Sa… Sasuke, I-I… I can't…" I try to explain to him.

He understands. Even in his heated moment. Beads of sweat are gathering on his forehead. We're so close. I'm so close. I yank my fingers out of him too quickly. He cries out at the loss. But the tip of my dick presses against his ass so quickly it's as though I never left. I don't give him a warning. I'm being selfish now. I ease into him, burying myself to the hilt. Veeery slowly. Oh, the torture. That preparation did nothing on his ass. He's still so tight, I'm not even joking.

And I'm being totally honest with you, but it takes all my willpower not to thrust into him at full force. He feels so fucking good. He's a virgin, I have to keep reminding myself. I can't do anything too irrational and risk hurting him in the process of it all. I stay in one position, getting him used to the feeling. Feeling him. Oh, shit, I'm feeling him. God fucking dammit, please, Sasuke, give me the go. Give me the go now. Please. I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself for much longer.

But he's in pain. He's still getting used to me. I'm pretty sure I've torn something. I feel something leaking from between my legs and him. I'm afraid to look down. I don't know what it is. I don't want to know. I grip onto his thighs now, digging blunt fingernails deep into his skin. He doesn't feel it, thankfully. However, he meets my gaze. He sees the restraint in my eyes. He acknowledges it, and I know that he wants to let me… but he can't. He can't give me the go. It hurts. The pain etched on his face is so clear. So obvious. He's crying. I've hurt him. Shit. I have to pull out. I have to. I'm about to. He stops me. He shakes his head quickly.

"D-Don't stop… K-Keep going… Please…!" The words are strained. His fingers curl around my wrist, keeping me in place. He pulls me closer to him. I'm going to split him in two if he pulls me any closer. Does he seriously not feel that? Doesn't it hurt him? Our lips touch. I melt in the kiss. For the moment, I forget about the idea that I'm hurting him, or that I'm about to fuck him, despite how much I'm trying to fight against doing it. He does, too. It's a good distraction for both us. It distracts him from the pain and me from thrusting into him like a hungry animal. Then he whispers the word so softly against my lips, strained and full of pain, but still heard. "G-Go…" It's like a prayer, I tell you.

I don't lose control instantly. I still find it in me to take a strong hold on my senses. Not to lose myself in this. I'm doing good so far. Still, though, it doesn't last much longer. I rock myself back and forth into him. Slowly. I try to find a rhythm to follow. He's already moaning. Begging me to go faster. I know it's hurting him. He has to get used to it. I push deeper into him, going a little harder now. I hit his pleasure spot dead on. He almost goes rigid at the foreign sensation. He's still not used to it. But he's moaning louder. And I'm going faster. I'm losing my senses. I can hear myself moaning, groaning, gasping. I'm gripping onto his hips so hard that I believe I'm going to leave bruises. They'll be there for a lifetime. A memory as to what we'd done. What we were doing. I'm fucking my own best friend. And it feels so fucking good.

I'm palming him once more. I don't know what brings me to do it. Maybe the expression on his face really just makes me feel like a god at the moment. These feelings he's never used, they're starting to look really good on him. I fuck him harder. Palm him faster. Moan. Whimper. Gasp. He clenches around my dick. God, that feels good! He comes in my hand for the second time today. Then…

A whisper. Far too quiet for the human ear. But I heard it. First, I heard my name, to which I load off into his ass. I can hear myself laughing. I came to my own name. I could have called out his name. But I didn't. Not after what I heard. Not after hearing those three words following after my name. I'd never say those words in my life ever before. Not to anyone. Never had the need to. Saying those words to me was like a poison. But Sasuke said them. Like it was normal for him. Like he was planning it. Like… if he really did mean them.

I wasted no time in getting out of there. I pull out of him. He was already falling asleep, spent. He didn't know I was leaving. I didn't need him to know. I didn't cover him up. I would leave him there. I picked up my clothes and slipped into them. I wasn't going to stay. Not after what I heard. That was too much. Emotional attachment never boded well with me.

I left without a backwards glance toward the used Sasuke. He got what he wanted. I did, too. No more wasting time.

I was done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go. Lemon for this chapter, but to a disadvantage. I apologize if it wasn't to your liking, but it was a hard task enough when I had about four people walking behind me. One which can't read. Another who can, but won't understand what the hell this is about. And the other two aren't capable of English language. Not very horrible, if I think about it, but, hey, it was bad enough that I was writing this right under their noses. Hope you sorta liked it.

Reviews are always a great appreciation! :D Thank you in advance!

-With **much, much** adored love, **KK247**


End file.
